Save Me
by SweeneyintheNight
Summary: Her life was tearing apart. Her parents wouldn't stop fighting. Harry wouldn't see the real world. And Ron would never love her. This is her choice. And the one question she always asks herself. What is there to live for?


Hermione sat, having her hands buried in her hands. What was she going to do? Her life was going down the drain. How could she get out of this pain? "How did I get into this mess?" Hermione asked herself. "How?" Tears streamed down her eyes. "I need to get out of this pain." She was remembering the whole thing.

"Ron, you are the biggest ass I have ever met!" Hermione's face was red with rage. Ron came out of the empty potions room with a look of surprise on his face. Hermione was definitely surprised when Luna Lovegood walked out of the potions room with Ron.

"So," Hermione went on, "after you and Lavender are over, it is time for Looney Lovegood, eh?"

"Hermione," Ron said, "it's not what you think."

"Oh really? So you weren't making out with Luna in there?"

"No."

"Then what were you doing? Painting each other's fingernails and sharing each other's feelings?"

"Hermione, she was having trouble with her Transfiguration homework." "And of all people she could've gone to...you?"

"Hermione..."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Hermione walked away.

Hermione didn't see Ron since then. He didn't even look at her when she would say "hey". Hermione went on to a long speech about how she was sorry about what she said and did and that she didn't know what she was thinking two days since the argument. Right after she finished, Ron jumped up and ran over to Harry, suddenly talking to him about the next Quiditch match.

Tears streamed down Hermione's eyes. "I need to get out of this pain," she said to herself. It wasn't just Ron. Her parents wouldn't stop fighting since she came home. She was surprised that they haven't murdered each other yet. And Harry, since he and Ron started to get more interested into Quiditch, it was as if Hermione didn't exist. Noone seemed to notice her.

What was she going to do? "I'm going to sacrifice my life for my emotions. I'll kill myself." The razor blade sat in Hermione's hands. Tears ran down her face. It was her last day. Everything was the last thing she would ever do. A letter was written for everyone:

_Dear Friends and Family, I am sorry yet delighted to say that today is my last day. Ever since my parents have been arguing and Harry and Ron have been ignoring me, I feel that I have no purpose to live on this planet anymore. I feel that noone knows of my existence except for the professors and when they do, it's usually to give me credit for being the smartest girl or that I got a question right. So, to my approval, I am giving away my life. I must say that I wish that my parents would stop fighting. I wish that "the famous Harry Potter" would actually get back to normal life. And finally, I wish I could've expressed my love to Ron Weasley. I have always loved you, Ron. But I could just never tell you. So, it is with my dismay, I say good bye. I love you all. So goodbye, forever._

Tears ran down her eyes when Hermione finished those last three words. She picked up the razorblade. It's sharpness was bad enough. Was she really doing this. Was she really going to commit suicide? Yes. There was nothing for her to live for. Her mind was racing. What if her parents would stop fighting? What if Harry would actually get back to real life? What if Ron shared his love with Hermione? Would she still commit suicide.

No.

Because then she would have something to live for. Hermione leaned over the sink. She held the razorblade in the palm of her hand. Suddenly, someone jumped right into the room. Not a girl that was about to scream because she didn't wash her hair for a whole day. Not a professor who saw her note. But it was Ron. Hermione's letter was in one of his hands.

"Hermione!" he screamed. "Don't!"

"I have to," Hermione said. "This is the only way Ron. There's no other way out."

"Yes, there is. You just don't know it."

"What is it that I don't know? I can't make my parents stop fighting! I can't make Harry come back to the real world! I can't have myself be recognized! And I can't make you love me."

"You don't have to make me love you. I already do. Please, Hermione. I'm sorry. I was just angry, that's all. I was afraid you didn't share my love. But you do. You love me and I love you! You don't have to do this. Hermione, we can be with each other."

"But then there's my parents. And Harry."

"I'll talk to Harry. As for your parents, maybe you shouldn't be in the household if you don't feel comfortable in it."

"I still don't know what I'm going to do."

"Move out. Live with me at the Burrow. Do anything to keep yourself from committing suicide. Please." Tears ran down her face. She dropped the razorblade and stepped away from the sink. She walked slowly to Ron and hugged him. They stood there, hugging each other, for what seemed like hours. "I'm going to be with you," he whispered. "I'll protect you."

"I know you will," Hermione replied, soaking Ron's shoulder in her tears.


End file.
